User talk:ManikWorld
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mukae Emukae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 02:09, November 20, 2011 Hello ManikWorld, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. Be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style if you haven't, and if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. I hope you and I can work well together to take care of the wiki. Regards, --Whistle9 03:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Voice Actors ManikWorld, I don’t follow you. What's this about the character info boxes? -- 01:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I saw you had just edited the Jyuujika Hachiningatake page, so I assumed you were talking about her vocation. As a matter of fact, the character infoboxes already possess sections for voice actors; I had not thought to fill them in until the anime premiered. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll get right on it. -- 01:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Torai's Profile Picture Okay, sorry for the wait; doing multiple things right now. Uh, Torai’s profile picture…are you sure? It is a more direct view of her face, which I like, but there seems to be a lot of her body included for a head shot. Can you focus the image any more, or is the quality going to drop if you try? Regards, -- 00:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that’s fine. Convert it to a jpg, re-upload it over the original headshot, and I’ll delete the extra when you’re done. Regards, -- 00:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kanji / Romaji ManikWorld, The problem is that I need to be sure they are correct. I know from the anime that the kanji equivalent of the Boxing Club Member is ボクシング部部員, and the equivalent of the Boxing Club Captain is ボクシング部部長. Your labeling of “Boxing Club” was ボクシングクラブ. I was worried about the difference between the two, so I ran Boxing Club, Judo Club, etc. through Google translate, and got the kanji you used. I found this worrying. If you understand kanji, then please let me hear how you came about these translations. Perhaps Google translate is actually just being accurate for once. If that is the case, and all your additions were correct, then I would be delighted to change them back. But I need to be sure. Please respond at your earliest convenience. Regards, -- 18:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, there you go. As it says on the Translation Project, please do not use Google translate and other such sources to get the kanji and romaji translations of terms. We are aiming for accuracy on the wiki. :Regards :-- 00:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Emukae's Image Done. In the future, feel free to re-upload the image yourself though. -- 05:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC)